


Displays of Affection

by accioromione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioromione/pseuds/accioromione
Summary: Inspired by the Tumblr Prompt: 'Hermione and Ron being- mushy and explosion of PDA while Harry gets annoyed but is secretly happy that his OTP are finally together'
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 17





	Displays of Affection

‘Ready then?’ Harry asked Ron and Hermione and the two nodded.

Harry looked at the watch Mrs. Weasley had given him for his seventeenth birthday and saw that they still had an hour before Ginny’s game. 

‘Yes!’ Said Hermione excitedly, ‘we still have an hour though!’ 

‘Yeah, you guys want to go to the Leaky Cauldron for some drinks first then?’ Harry asked. 

‘Good thinking,’ said Ron. ‘Still can’t believe Ginny’s a professional quidditch player- always though that Charlie was the quidditch star of the family,’ he addd.

‘Oh I’m sure she’s going to do great,’ Hermione said 

‘Yeah me too,’ said Harry ‘anyways it’s only early on in the season.’ 

Ron nodded in agreement, ‘I can picture it now, seeing Ginny against the Cannons and knowing that my sister beat my favourite team- bitter sweet that is,’ 

Harry and Hermione laughed. ‘Meet outside?’ Harry asked and the wo of hem nodded. The three of hem appeared and met outside the Leaky Caldron, he went inside to take a seat at the most nearby booth. Hannah Abbott came up to them excitedly. 

‘Hi Ron! Hi Harry! Hi Hermione!’ Hannah said.

‘Oh hey Hannah, didn’t know you worked here, it’s been awhile since we’ve been here’ said Ron. 

‘Oh yeah I own the place now! Tom’s retired!’ Hannah said. 

‘Oh how is he?’ said Hermione, ‘he was a hard working man, good on him for retiring,’ 

‘Yeah he’s good, like you said Hermione he worked hard, just taking a break now, so I’ve taken over, it’s nice. I’ve always been a people person so the serving part is no problem, the business part takes a bit more getting used to.’ Hannah said. 

‘Hey George can always give you some tips, he’s just right down the street,’ Ron said. 

‘Yeah I’ve talked to George! He’s really engaging, also doesn’t hurt that his products are good, but can’t complain, business is good, always see familar faces as well,’ Hannah said happily, gesturing to the three of them. 

‘I can imagine,’ said Harry. 

‘Yeah you know your friend Neville? He comes around quite often,’ Hannah said blushing. 

‘Oh does he?’ said Ron raising his eyebrows. 

‘Yeah, I know he’s doing his Herbology training to teach at Hogwarts to become a Herbology professor, but he told me he prefers the Leaky Cauldron, so he’ll come around to Diagon Alley instead of Hogsmeade. He comes about three times a week.’ Hannah said, smiling.

‘Three times a week eh?’ said Ron, he winced and Harry saw that Hermione had kicked him under the table. 

‘Yeah he’s great! Only we talk so much it’s hard to do my job when he comes around, I told him that last time so he asked if I wanted to do anything when I’m not working, so we’re set to go out soon, it’s hard with both of our schedules, but he’s great, what drinks do you guys want?’ Hannah said. 

‘Three butterbeers if that’s okay,’ said Harry ‘and yeah Neville’s a great guy,’ 

‘I’ll hold you up on that Harry, and okay three butterbeers on the house!’ said Hannah. 

‘Oh Hannah no…’ Hermione began but Hannah brushed her off.

‘Oh please, it’s the least I can do, I’m not charging the golden trio,’ Hannah said happily. 

‘I hope you’re charging Neville,’ Ron said smirking, ‘seeing as he comes around so often, all those free drinks wouldn’t be good for business,’ 

‘Oh yeah he absolutely refuses, and he tips way too generously too, I told him there’s no need but he’s insistent.’ said Hannah happily. ‘I’ll go get your drinks,’ she added walking away smiling. 

‘Well what about that’ Ron said smirking, ‘Neville you sly dog, good on him I like Hannah, she’s cute too.’ 

Hermione glared at him. Ron smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, her frostiness melted at his touch. 

‘Relax love, cute for neville not for me, I’m more of a curly haired walking library guy myself. Blondes just don’t do it for me.’ He said looking at Hermione lovingly, she smiled at him. 

Harry looked away awkwardly, though he had to admit it was cute. 

‘She is nice, she was one of the people who stayed remember..for the war…’ Harry said. 

‘Yeah the Hufflepuffs really showed face,’ said Ron ‘reckon Neville deserves a bit of love, I have to admit it’s a nice feeling, being in love’ he said looking at Hermione smiling, she blushed and looked at him lovingly. He leaned in for a gentle kiss and she kissed him back, her eyes filled with adoration. 

Harry coughed, the two of them broke apart blushing. 

‘Three butterbeers for the three musketeers!’ Hannah said happily, 

‘Cheers,’ said Ron ‘thanks Hannah!’ 

The door opened and more customers walked through, Hannah smiled at them ‘no problem! Got to attend to these lot, tell me if you need anything else!’ she walked away to attend to the new customers. 

Many people were staring at them and Ron sighed.

‘Harry mate I have to admit, I miss it when you were the only famous one,’ said Ron. 

‘Told you it’s not all cut out to be what it’s meant to…’ said Harry 

‘Miss ambition here doesn’t help with it either,’ said Ron gesturing to Hermione, ‘Four months in the ministry and she’s already changed like four laws, we’ve been there for a year and four months and haven’t accomplished ten percent of what she has,’ Ron said, looking at Hermione with admiration on his face. 

‘Well,’ Hermione said blushing, ‘you two are still training, I know you two will revolutionize the Auror’s when you’re fully licenced,’ Hermione said confidently and Ron smiled at her, then his face got serious. 

‘There still is a lot of work to be done, Hermione’s known it since fourth year, all these laws against non magical people, all these old medieval rules, it’s got to be changed, Hermione you were before your time love, everyone deserves to be equal, can’t believe we were living with such ancient laws and regulations,’ said Ron and Hermione looked at him, her eyes sparkling. She leaned into kiss him and he responded enthusiastically. 

‘I’m still here,’ Harry muttered.

The two of them broke apart again, Ron, not taking his eyes off Hermione smiled sheepishly and said ‘sorry mate,’ 

‘I suppose it’s better than you two bickering all the time.’ Harry said, rolling his eyes. Finding them quite endearing if he was going to be fully honest. 

‘Suppose I just wanted her attention,’ Ron said and Hermione jokingly hit his arm ‘she’s also cute when she’s mad.’ he added. 

‘I’m not cute when I’m mad!’ Hermione said indignantly. 

‘Sorry love but you’re adorable when you’re riled up,’ Hermione blushed. 

‘From realizing Hermione is a girl to this…never knew you’d be such a romantic Ron.’ Harry joked and Hermione laughed. 

Ron shrugged, ‘the Power of love,’ he said taking a sip of his butterbeer. ‘You’re just as bad with my sister.’ he said after putting his pint down, 

‘I’m bad…just not as bad as you…’ said Harry 

‘Yeah but Ginny’s also ….Ginny…’ Ron said shrugging, Harry nodded. 

‘What’s that supposed to mean?’ said Hermione 

‘Let’s get one thing clear Hermione…I’m not Harry Potter,’ he cheeked, ‘I happen to like your emotional self,’ 

Harry laughed. 

‘I’m not emotional….’ said Hermione and both Harry and Ron gave her a look. 

‘I’m…. passionate….’ she said trailing off 

‘Oh yes, yes you are’ said Ron cheekily and she hit his arm. 

‘Crossed the boundary there mate,’ said Harry 

Ron grinned, ‘Sorry Hermione,’ and she rolled her eyes. 

‘Pity, last time your eyes rolled like that was when…’ Ron said,

‘Ron!’ said Hermione.

‘Yeah you said that too….’ he cheeked, he was looking very lovingly at her, Harry had to look away. 

‘For god’s sake…Harry doesn’t want to hear stuff like that!’ Hermione said. 

‘You’re right, as always, sorry Harry, I just…I’m proud to be with her what can I say?’ Ron said, looking at her and Harry noticed Hermione’s anger melting. Ron really read the front to back of that book. 

‘I’m not a prize to be shown off,’ Hermione muttered, smiling slightly. 

‘Of course not, you’re a strong independent woman.’ said Ron in agreement, ‘but you are a catch and I happen to think I’m the luckiest man alive by being with you, so yeah I wanna show off sometimes.’ 

Hermione smiled at him. 

‘Right here.’ Harry said. 

Ron looked at him and grinned, ‘am I pathetic?’ he asked.

‘A little,’ said Harry and Hermione glared at him. 

‘No it’s cute,’ said Harry sighing. ‘A little uncomfortable, but adorable none the less, keep the excessive mushiness away from me though,’ he added. 

‘Mushiness in private, got it,’ said Ron, ‘Hermione you’ve got to make yourself uglier in public,’ he said seriously and Hermione raised her eyebrows. 

‘You heard Harry, less mushiness means I need to be less attracted to you… can’t say that’s the case right now,’ Hermione smiled.

‘Are you ever going to stop flirting with me?’ Hermione asked 

‘Nope,’ said Ron confidently ‘even when we’re married.’ 

Hermione blushed and kissed him again. Harry groaned. 

‘Guys,’ Harry said, 

‘okay you git,’ said Ron as hey pulled away for the third time, ‘I love you too Harry do you want a hug or something?’ 

‘Maybe later’ Harry cheeked, ‘anyways the games starting in ten minutes we should get going.’ He said looking at his watch. The three of them downed their butterbeers and took off, leaving a tip for Hannah.

They went in the stands and Ron kept his arm around Hermione the whole time, Harry felt like a proper third wheel. But his annoyance melted when he saw his own girlfriend come up on the pitch, and he realized where Ron was coming from. Sometimes you just couldn’t contain your love.


End file.
